I'll Never Leave You
by Feathers Of A Dark Bird
Summary: Robin has kept a secret from Raven and Starfire...he's dating them both. Raven finds out and it affects her emotions and her powers which stop working. During a fight with Red X, he reveals what he knows. With Robin trying to get back with Raven whilst she develops forbidden feelings for X, what will happen as the secrets start to unfold? Raven x Red X x Robin
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Another Red X and Raven and Robin love triangle! Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

"I will tell her soon," His voice cooed as he gently held my lilly white hand in his green gloved one.

My amethyst eyes looked to the ground, decisions and possibilities rushing through my head causing a slight migraine. The last few weeks had been chaos, crime rates were low and instead all the chaos had been happening inside the tower. The home of the Jump City protectors. The Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire and I were the main three caught in the chaos but hopefully Robin's decision would end all of it. Robin and Starfire had been a couple since Tokyo, the night that sparked it all, but a few months after Boy Wonder had admitted it wasn't going all too well, and they had spilt. Shortly after that I had to travel to Nevermore to speak with my wired emotions. While there, I finally realised that I was in love with Robin. Unfortunately Starfire had thrown herself at Robin once again in a desperate attempt to repair their broken relationship of love but he had told her no, it ended where id ended...and here I was, telling him how I felt. I was just glad he felt the same way.

"I just...don't want her to feel betrayed. That her best friend is in a relationship with the man she loves," I sighed.

"She'll understand, don't worry," I felt his grip tighten a little on my hand before he released it and began walking towards his room.

I let a long and needed breath out. Since my father had been defeated I felt more open to people, my emotions could now run free. I levitated back to my room because I decided it was time to sleep since it was midnight. I slid on my purple tank top and decided to sleep in my undies. I climbed under the sheets, comforted by the warmth and drifted off to sleep

**1 MONTH LATER**

_Knock knock knock_

I heard my name being silently called at the door, but I was too tired to make it out and my head was buried into my pillow. I lifted my hand weakly and used my powers to open the door opposite my bed.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I mumbled.

"It's me,"

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, rubbing my eyes before letting the figure from the shirtless leader in my room.  
"Aha, Robin...why are you in my room at two in the morning?" I questioned him with an angry tone.

"Sorry...I couldn't sleep," He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I yawned and shook my head slowly hoping my vision would become more clear...and it did...but I found myself staring at the six-pack that was moving with Robin. My mouth opened a little as a gasp tried to escape my lips and my hand begged to reach of.

It wouldn't be a wise decision to try anything considering the fact that he has not even mentioned your relationship to the rest of your team...which includes Starfire don't forget, his previous girlfriend who still has feelings for him. If I were you...you know what I mean...I would try to find out when he will tell the team since it has been a month. Intelligence rang in my head.

I twisted my head to the side, a slight blush tinting my cheeks which stood out against my pale skin tone. A slight chuckle came from Robin, and I looked back at his face.

"Why are you in here?" I asked. " I'm not the type of person people would come to if they couldn't sleep," I raised my eyebrow, still clutching the sheets.

He plonked down on the side of my bed.

"Can't I visit the girl who is the reason I can't sleep?" He mumbled in a flirtatious way.

Do I snore? No of course I don't...or do I? Is it loud? I thought to myself. Then I realised what he meant.

"If I knew you were coming I would have prepared," I joked, motioning to the dark rings that circled my eyes and to the messy pile of hair on my head.

"For someone who just woke up, you look beautiful,"

Butterflies battered around in my stomach and my skin began to tingle like I was cold. I hugged the bed cover closer to me to war me up again.

"You cold?" Robin looked towards me.

I nodded and watched as he stood up, stretched then climbed into bed beside me.

I hesitantly laid down, but relaxed when flexed arms wrapped around me, his hot skin causing my goosebumps to disappear slowly. He pulled the cover further up.

"That better?"

"Yeah...thanks," I felt my eyes slowly start to close.

"Good, I don't want my Tamaranian Star to be cold,"

I instantly pushed his arms off of me and sat up, staring at the confused leader.

"Tamaranian Star?"

* * *

**(A/N: Dun dun duuuun! What will happen next?! Find out in chapter 2 which should be up ASAP. Please R&R, I really appreciate your comments!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Welcome to chapter two! Thank you for the reviews, they really do help and encourage me to write more! Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

"What did you say?" Robin asked me, looking dazed.

I didn't want to go full demon on him (though I felt like I was going to any minute). It might have been a mistake. He might of mistook me for...Star? I placed a hand on my forehead, my excuses didn't make any sense to me so they wouldn't to Robin.

"You just called me, your Tamaranian Star," I looked towards him awaiting an answer.

He leaned up on his elbows looking at the door.

"I-I did didn't I. I'm sorry I guess...I'm used to c-calling Star that because we used to be together remember" He stuttered nervously.

My heart lifted a little but I felt overall suspicious. Our bond said different to his explanation and it began to feel a little...blocked. Like he was keeping something from me. We'd only been together for a month and of course there were a few harmless little secrets we keep from each other, but this one felt bigger. Much bigger. I looked at him, his face plastered with a hopeful and begging expression.

"Ok. That's ok...It was only a mistake," I smiled, relaxing as he planted a kiss on my nose, moving down to my lips.

I returned the kiss willingly. My hand slid into his tangled black hair, I shivered as his hand sat on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Teasing him, I smirked slightly as he fought his way in. We parted slowly as we both needed the air, foreheads pressed together as we stared into each others eyes. Robin had revealed his eyes to me not long ago and his dark mysterious sapphire eyes still put me in a trance. He lowered me down in his embrace and we both began to fall asleep, my head buried in his rising and falling chest.

_**MORNING**_

"Raven? You in there? Breakfast's ready!" A high-pitched familiar voice called from outside my door.

I opened the door with my powers as I stepped out in my normal hero attire. Beastboy smiled at me and I smiled back. He could be annoying at times, but he was one of my best friends...no matter how much I denied it.

"What's Cyborg making?" A delicious fragrance flew down the corridor.

"Umm...Cyborg didn't cook today," His green ears drooped and he began to twiddled his thumbs.

Strange noises came from the main room. One sounded like the sink had exploded, one like mustard being squirted out of a bottle and the last like choking. Beastboy looked at me innocently.

"Tee he?" He smiled.

I ran towards the main room to see what was going on. The door swished open in front of me and I gasped at the room of ill-looking people. Cyborg had his head under the tap filling his mouth with as much water as it could hold, the water overflowing. Starfire was drowning her tofu meal in mustard...how could that girl like mustard with everything? Robin was crawling on the floor with a hand around his throat. I flinched at the sight.

"I might have told them all that we ran out of tofu and that I used real ingredients?"

I sighed and walked over to the kettle which was already boiled due to Robin making coffee earlier. I dropped a tea bag into my cup and poured the scorching water in after.  
I took a sip as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Good morning Raven,"

"Morning Robin," I smiled behind my mug.

I looked at Robin as he turned around to face the recovering victims of Beastboys cooking.

"I have something to tell you all. Raven and I are in a relationship!" He declared with delight.

I felt my cheeks turn crimson as all eyes were on me. I placed my cup on the surface and walked over to Robin who looped his arm around my waist.

"Raven's got a boyfriend! Raven's got a boyfriend! Raven and Robin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Beastboy danced around laughing.

"Awwww, my little sis with our leader," He walked over to Robin and patted him on the back, leaning towards his ear.

"You break her heart, and you won't be able to ride that motorcycle of yours for a while," He narrowed his eyes.

Robin let out a nervous laugh.

"I won't, don't worry. Where's Starfire?" He asked everyone.

Heads began to turn as everyone looked for the missing member of the team. Beastboy pointed to the door with a frown, where the red-head was exiting with her head hung low.

"I'll go talk to her," Robin nodded, chasing after the emotional girl.

"So how long ya'll been dating little sis?"

Cyborg and Raven went to sit on the couch while Beastboy was on cleanup duty.

"A month now...I think it's going well, it's just that I feel like he's keeping a big secret from me," Raven's eyebrows knitted together as she thought more deeply.

"Probably just your nerves, Robin would never keep a secret from the team, and he definitely wouldn't keep one from you. You've seen him without his mask! That's his biggest secret!"

I opened my mouth to reply but red lights started flashing and a piercing alarm sounded. Robin ran through the doors quicker than lightning and darted towards the computer.

"Red X is robbing the bank. Teen TItans, GO!"

I thought quick and teleported everyone to the scene. By luck we caught X in action, he was just taking the last few bills.

"That's not fair, you have to give me at least 5 seconds to escape...you're ruining my little game cheaters,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know, they're annoying. But In the next chapter is where the REAL drama starts. Hope you'll stay for that, Please R&R, really helps. Thanks for reading!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: This is, indeed the shortest of the chapters I have written so far. I promise to try and make the rest longer, but I wanted to upload the little secret. ENJOY!)**_

* * *

"Well Red X, i'm afraid It's game over for you!" The fearless leader growled.

Starfire flew from behind Robin and hurled towards X with her fist out. In one swift move X grabbed her fist and threw her into a nearby wall, knocking her unconscious. I watched with shock as he took down everyone with ease. He silently shut down Cyborg before dealing with Beast Boy, sticking him to the ground with his famous goo. However Robin didn't go down to easy. I watched intrigued as they went into a five minute hand-to-hand combat until Robin was defeated but X made sure he remained conscious. I looked around as I stood in the middle of the room, before I realised I was the only one left who could fight.

"Leave Raven l alone!" I heard Robin howl as Red X began to approach me.

The stench of over confidence coated his suit and a chill was sent down my spine as a twisted smirk sat under his mask.

"I guess it's all up to me then," Black orbs of unimaginable power surrounded my fists, buzzing with anger.

I began to levitate and drew a fist back, ready to fire...but I stopped when X put both hands up.

"I surrender," He said loud and clearly.

"What?" I mumbled, looking towards Robin who was just as confused and shocked as I was.

"I didn't steal anything...Oh I see, the oh-so-smart Titans didn't realise that the safe door is still shut,"

I looked to my left, lowering to the floor. The safe door was closed.

"Then...why did you set the alarm off?" Robin yelled in frustration.

"I want to show Sunshine a little clip I got from your security cameras, the ones in your home, your 'safe zone'...Titan's Tower," His long fingers reached into a compartment in his belt and pulled out a small device.

"You were spying on us?" I accused.

"On everyone but you. I know how the dark angel likes her privacy. But anyway...i know that you and bird boy have been dating for a month, and you thought it was going well. Agreed?"

I nodded. I should have stopped him, like a good hero would. But when he started talking about our relationship, I wanted him to go on...he knew something, I could sense it. I knew it was related to Robins big secret...so I let him go on.

His fingers tapped at the small device and a small hologram shot up.

"This is from Starfire's room,"

Robin's face went as pale as ever, paler than mine. His eyes wide with guilt.

"X, don't you do it,"

"Play," His mechanical voice teased.

I began watching, ignoring Robin's pleads for me not to.

_"Hey Star,"_

_"Robin," The red head replied in a flirtatious voice._

_"I thought I'd come by. The tower is empty," He smirked._

_Star strutted over to the leader and pushed her lips onto his, winding her arms around his neck as he looped his around her waist. They walked over to her pink bed, climbing under the sheets, lips still locked and-_

I grasped the contraption with my powers and smashed it against the wall. Tears stung my eyes and my heart was in my throat, pounding like a steam hammer. I closed my eyes refusing to let the tears flow, but the devastation and betrayal took over and they streamed over my icy cheeks.

"Raven I-" The boy who had cut himself down approached me with sorrow in his voice.

"I hate you, I never want to see you again, you're a liar, you lied to me, the one person I thought I could trust LIED TO ME!" I rushed before I swatted his hand off my arm.

With that I teleported back to my room, leaving Robin and X to argue between them.

My world had collapsed. My heart felt like it had fallen from my chest and had been stomped on while the wound left behind bled until my life was taken.

* * *

_**(A/N: AAAAAND end of chapter. Please R&R, really appreciate it, thanks!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Chapter 3! Thank you for an amazing 11 reviews! You guys are awesome! Unlike my terrible spelling!)**_

* * *

"Uhhh...Raven? You ok in there?" The green one stood outside the door taller than him, the only one who went straight to Raven's room after the fight to see if she was ok.

"You haven't come out of your room yet and...I was wondering if you were gonna come down for something to eat. Cyborg made waffles especially for you," He tried to convince with sincerity.

No reply answered him. Beast Boys green ears drooped and he slouched forward with a long sigh.

"Please Raven? We all want you to eat with us, no one wants you to feel alone and stuck in your room all day and night. You're our friend," He begged once more.

"I'm not everyone's friend," My muttered reply came from the other side of the door which I was leaning against with despair.

Beast Boys ears perked up and a smile began to creep onto his face just because of my voice giving him a sign that I was ok.

"You **_are_** everyone's friend. I know Robin hurt you Raven. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, trust me I do. But sitting in my room all day did nothing. You wanna know who helped me get through it? My friends, you're one of them," Beast Boy became more silent with each word, still stood outside my security code locked door.

I turned and pushed the buttons, unlocking the door, a short gust of wind cooling my face. I rushed out and almost knocked Beast Boy over as I encased him in a hug. He was shocked at first and stood there confused, but returned the hug after realising I needed it. Tears stung at my eyes and my grip tightened.

"He lied to me Beast Boy," I sobbed silently.

"I'm sorry. Cyborg wasn't too happy about it...lets just say Robin now knows how it feels to be yelled at for half and hour straight," He chuckled lightly.

I released Beast Boy and wiped at my eyes to rid of the rare tears.

"Let's go get some waffles. Everyone loves waffles!" He walked in front as I followed behind, still feeling down but a little happier to be reassured people were there for me.

The doors leading to the main room swished open and light flooded through. Beast Boy gave me a smile before entering. Cyborg was making more waffles with his chef hat sat on top of his head, Starfire was squirting mustard on her plate and Robin was on the sofa with his back to everyone as he flicked through the many channels. Cyborg's head turned to look at us.

"Hey Raven! I made you your favorite...waaaaaaafflesss," He waved a plate around that held two waffles.

"Thank's Cyborg," I took the warm plate and sat on a stool with a cup of tea sat next to my cutlery.

The cook leaned in towards me with his hand against his mouth to stop anyone else hearing.

"Don't worry, Robin didn't touch them," He giggled.

"I heard that!" A irritated tone rang from the sofa area.

"What? I didn't say nothing," The half man half robot smirked as he returned back to his cooking duty.

Robin rose from his seat and I watched from the corner of my eye as he approached me.

"I want to talk to you," He bluntly stated in a monotone.

"I don't want to talk," I sharply replied with my eye brows furrowed, eyes staring intently at my waffles, refusing to look at the betrayer.

A tightening grip held my upper arm, yet Robin didn't intend for it to hurt. My eyes widened as I turned my attention to the green glove.

"Let go of me Robin, I don't want to talk to you," I tried to break free but his grip only got tighter.

"Yo, dude she doesn't want to talk," Beast Boy folded his arms with anger noticing my expression.

Robin looked at me and scoffed before letting go finally. I rubbed my sore spot softly sending a deadly glare towards my leader.

"Fine, we'll talk here. I'm sorry about what happened...but it wasn't my fault-"

"Wasn't your fault?" I spat. "So it wasn't you who was in a relationship with Starfire behind my back? It wasn't you who decided not to tell me? It wasn't you who lied to everyone? Robin you really are a disgrace. You don't deserve anyone's trust...you don't deserve anyone at all,"

Rip him to shreds! Anger rang in my head.

I stormed out the room, refusing to look at the stricken Robin. I went back to my hiding spot, where no one else would dare to enter. The welcoming breeze hit me once again as my door greeted me into my dark heaven full of books and darkness. As soon as the door locked shut, two arms wrapped around me. Someone else had been in my room, but I couldn't make out who...until I saw their face.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**(A/N: End of chapter! Don't forget to review, thanks guys, really means alot to hear your feedback! Also if you're a fan of Rise Of The Guardians be sure to check out my Fan Fiction 'I'll Protect The Phoenix Queen')**_


End file.
